User talk:Tuxedo Mark
Welcome! Hi Tuxedo Mark -- we are excited to have Nintendo Shows Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: type=create width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Nintendo Shows Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Hows it going Mark? I don't know if you remember me. I was an advid follower of your Captain N page back in the day. My name is Adam Stout. Just was sitting at work and discovered, bored, and discoverd that there is still some Captain N followers out there. Hope all is well man. If you have any new or exciting news, feel free to send me and email adam.stout@uscellular.com Adam Hi Hello Mark. I am an administrator on Wikitroid, and I notice that this Wikia needs help. May I assist you? -- 00:10, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi. Sure, feel free to help. I assume, based on the title Wikitroid, that you specialize in Metroid info. Tuxedo Mark 02:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to start a Nintendo Alliance? Hi, I am a bureacrat of the Nintendogs Wikia. I understand that there is an "alliance" between all gaming wikias, but would you like to start one with just smaller Nintendo franchises? Larger franchises like Pokemon and Super Mario tend to overshadow small wikias, but an alliance among ourselves specifically for small wikias should offer a better deal. If we keep the alliance rather small, there is a considerable chance that editors from each Wikia will work on the other members of the alliance. If you want to do it, we can set up a hub page and invite some more franchises like Ace Attorney and Trauma Center. --Vhehs2 23:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just following up on the Nintendo Alliance invite. This is our hub page if you'd like to take a look. You can contact me here or there for more information. --Vhehs2 01:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Gallery can you create a gallery in The Most Dangerous Game Master, espically that woman King Hippo turned Eggplant Wizard into? Wiki Hello I'm Dreb607, it seems that this wiki hasn't been active lately.Dreb607 04:46, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello,can you me help,what must im make that the characterimage is correct in the Infobox.have problem with this. Quotation marks around episode titles Hey there! I saw your edit on this article and noticed that you put the title of an episode (Three Men and a Dragon) in italics instead of quotation marks. However, according to sites such as this one and this one (Rule 6), the names of longer works (like a TV series) should be in italics while the names of shorter works (like episodes of a TV series) should be in quotation marks. I used to be a frequent contributor to this wiki and followed this rule while making edits to articles, so if you're wondering who's responsible for the change, look no further. I apologize if I'm nitpicking, but I wanted to be sure you knew what I was doing and why so we could be consistent and not undo each other's edits. If you want to follow different formatting and punctuation rules, please let me know and I'll do so in the future. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 20:09, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I never really gave it much thought. When I started the wiki, I was just italicizing all of the titles, because...I picked it up from somewhere, I guess. Which way do you prefer? Tuxedo Mark (talk) 23:14, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I prefer to put episode/issue titles in quotes and series/magazine titles in italics. I think it looks a little cleaner, and also makes it easier for readers to tell what we're talking about at a glance. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 03:08, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hey! Just wanted to let you know that there are some pages that need to be deleted when you have the time. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 23:21, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello again! I've added the deletion template to a few more pages (mostly unused redirects). You can delete them whenever you get around to it...or, if you're willing to give me administrative rights, I can delete them for you. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 01:24, October 21, 2016 (UTC) On it. Sorry it took so long. Tuxedo Mark (talk) 13:37, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, man. I marked a few more unused redirects for deletion, so you can deal with them whenever you're ready. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 00:45, October 27, 2016 (UTC) When you have a chance, please delete the Wrap Wizard page. It was created by accident. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 02:39, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism and marked articles TKlause recently created several spam articles, which I marked for deletion. Take care of them when you have the chance...you might also want to ban him or report him to the VSTF staff so he can't cause any more trouble. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 17:29, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hey, sorry, I just now saw this when I logged into Wikia. One month is like a day to me. ^.^' Anyway, looks like you already took care of it. :) Tuxedo Mark (talk) 22:09, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :He's been banned, but his articles still need to be deleted. (Search for "Category:Candidates for deletion" to find them.) -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:22, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :FYI, the Speed Flower article hasn't been deleted yet. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 15:10, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Unneeded image Just to let you know, I found a better image of Medusa from Kid Icarus after uploading a low-quality one. It's not a big deal, but you can delete the old one ("File:Medusa (Sprite).jpg") if you feel like it. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Hello Tuxedo Mark, glad to make your acquaintance. Please allow to introduce myself, my name is LaVey and I'm an administrator of a few wikis (mainly from classic Konami franchises) such as Castlevania, Contra, Ganbare Goemon, TwinBee, Double Dragon and Jem. I was thinking that if Simon Belmont plays such an important role both in Castlevania and Captain N, maybe we could affiliate our wikis. This would mainly be just allowing us to add a link to this wiki on our homepage in order to promote your site, and perhaps you doing the same for us by adding a link to our site in your homepage (take a look at this page for an example). Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. Early DiC designs and pages to delete I'm posting this in response to your post on my wall from May. (Sorry it took me this long to reply; I've been busy with work and a lot of other projects.) It looks like the auctions for both items have closed, so I can't tell what the best place for them would have been. If someone puts them up for auction again, let me know and I'll take a look at them and offer an opinion. In the meantime, I went through some of the newer pages and found several that need to be deleted when you get around to it. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 03:44, September 27, 2019 (UTC)